Awakening of the Star Kin
by Tired Typer
Summary: Mainly about C'Tan with some Eldar, Orks and Imperial Guard. You will have to know or research some of the weapons or vehicles if you don't know them. By Space Marines I mean Ultramarines whom I don't like...
1. Chapter 1

OK Stuff you should Know:

-I'm not too good at explaining things so yearh, research or knoledge will be needed, sometimes.

-This is kinda like a parallel universe of 40k as in all the Warhammer 40k timeline and then with my ending/ stuff added to it.

-I don't own the Warhammer 40k universe.

A dark figure flew towards a barren grey planet. The figure was humanoid in form, had dark metallic skin, completely purple eyes and two twisted horns coming from the top of its head. It lowered down into the atmosphere and then zoomed across the surface at an astonishing speed. It finally reached its destination, a massive mountain range, and then flew to the base of one of the mountains. With an out stretched palm it muttered some words in a strange dialect. A rectangular slab of stone slid down from mountain side revealing a crooked passage that went deep down into the planet. The creature floated down the narrow, pitch black passage until it came to a solid stone wall.

The wall had intricate patterns and symbols all over it and had four octagon shaped indents at each corner. Four diamonds of the exact shape phased in the creature's hand who then proceeded to put them in each of the slots. Again the creature muttered more strange words and the wall broke up in to four separate slabs which then slid into the corners of the passage. The creature then floated through the entrance which lead it to an enormous circular shaped room. In the exact centre of room, making no sound and not moving at all was a clear diamond sphere which glowed slightly with a pure white light. Inside the sphere was a black cloud that stoped all light from going through. The creature floated towards the sphere and then stopped, shaking slightly with fear and nervousness.

"Greetings Master" it finally managed to say with its hoarse voice and in its own language.

"Malvanon Aneak'th" said a voice from within the sphere. Its voice sounded as though it had all kinds of emotion yet none at all and it echoed throughout the room yet went directly into the horned creature's head. "Where are your fine Necron warriors Malvanon" it asked.

"T-They rebelled Master" Malvanon replied "just as you said they would."

"Ah, and who won the war" the voice asked in the same tone and way.

"The Necrons did Master" Malvanon replied "just as you said they would."

"And our C'tan brothers shattered into many pieces?"

"Yes Master, just as you said."

"After they turned against each other?"

"Exactly Master."

"And how did you survive?"

"I… I… I hid Master, just as you said we should… if… when they rebelled."

"Well, you at least listened to something I said."

"I am sorry Master, for everything. We should have all listened to you. We have paid for it with everything."

"You showed initiative, and that's something. But you should know that when I say something will happen it will."

"Yes Master"

"After I am the first C'tan… and this is my 40th galaxy to conquer."

"Yes Master"

"You don't need to call me that"

"Yes… Zanzakarog. But I must ask why you are not upset or angry."

"After 60 million years of doing nothing the only thing I feel is grateful for being released. You are going to release me Malvanon. Correct?"

"Why of course Zanzakarog, I would never stand against you."

"Then get me out, this shell's energy has kept me alive but if you cannot unlock it this shell will become my prison."

"I have gathered all the keys and combined them with each other… all except one. It is currently being held by the Humans and there are far too many of them for me to take on by myself. So I thought I should ask for your help."

"A wise choice but what kind of Humans are they and what type of planet is it."

"How do you know there are different types?"

"My willpower reaches far beyond this planet; I have possessed many… individuals both near and far throughout this galaxy."

"Well they are mostly Imperial guard but there are two squads of five veteran Ultramarines. The planet has one major city with lots of skyscrapers, apartments and factories. There are also many small towns which make the food for the planet and others and there are also a few guardsmen outposts doted throughout the planet." Zanzakarog remained silent for a while before finally speaking.

"We need a distraction to disguise our real objective. I want you to possess a large number of Orks and then make them launch an attack on the planet. They're going to need to be heavily armed to stand out long enough to course some real damage. It will take you some time to get the numbers and weapons but I am sure you will manage. Also make sure you send the Orks to important locations such as headquarters, factories etc. That will not be enough though. They will suspect that all is not what it seems when the orks start using advanced tactics. You must convince them that the Eldar are tricking the Orks into attacking important locations. I have a few Eldar under my control for you to use. Make sure they are seen but do not arouse suspicion. The Humans will think that the orks are there to fight and destroy and when they find the Eldar make sure the Orks start heading for power generators and weapons of mass destruction. They will then think that the Eldar mean to destroy the entire planet. They will not suspect that the real aim for the attack will be to take one artefact. Where is it being kept?"

"In a museum."

"Excellent. The Humans will forget all about their art, history and personal belongings and their only thought will be on survival."

"But Ultramarine and Imperial Guard reinforcements will come and obliterate the Orks. And don't you think the plan is a bit… simple?"

"It's a simple plan because Humans Are Even SIMPLER! But you must still act fast. Just like Eldar tactics to hit and run. If you do happen to take over the planet, get the key and burn the planet using the Eldar tactics. That will stop them from ever suspecting that we are behind it all."

"A great strategy Zanzakarog."

"Yes, and remember to get as many orks on the ground as you can. If the attack fails altogether the orks will breed and will be forever on that planet and that will make attacking the planet easier in the future."

"Yes Zanzakarog."

"Now go Malvanon and bring back the completed key to this shell." And with that Malvanon few away into the dark space in search for orks for his master's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a normal day on the planet of Nellion when the ork attack came. The Imperium had no warning of their coming and the orks quickly destroyed the orbiting fleet above with their surprise attack. The orks took heavy losses from the planetary defence guns in the main city of Gerick but the sheer number of Roks and Drop Pods were too many for the guns to shoot down. When the orks made landfall there was chaos. The orks ran around killing everyone and the civilians had no idea of what to do. The Imperial Guard had set up several strong points throughout the city but they were no match for the orks swarm which went from one strong point to another killing and destroying everything in sight. The Imperial HQ stood strong against the orks with many turrets, tanks, guardsmen holding out defiantly and the Ultramarines were there as well. Many orks died in vain trying to make a breach in their defences. But the battle worsened for the Imperium when a couple of ork cruisers landed outside the city and deployed lots of vehicles and even more soldiers. The planetary defence guns were then soon destroyed and the only remaining resistance was the HQ.

"My lord" said a voice on the vox com to the Ultramarine sergeant "my scouts have killed the warboss leading the attack on the east side and the orks are retreating from that area."

"Very good Commissioner" replied sergeant Harvar while killing the last ork with his bolter "the south side is safe for now. Have you anything else to report?"

"Yes, my scouts said they thought they saw some Eldar in the northern apartment complex but they are not entirely sure as it was only for a second and they were very far away."

"That does not bode well. Have there been any news on Warlord Bluddmaw?"

"He was last reported going north towards the main power plant my lord."

"If there are Eldar here then he must be under their control and must be going to blow the plant up."

"My lord, if he does that this entire city will be destroyed. There is also a chemical weapon in the science labs that pollutes the air. If the plant blew up the explosion would release the chemical into the air and this whole planet would become unsuitable for life or growing food."

"I have seven other space marines with me. I will take two marines with me and go to towards the power plant. Are the science labs safe Commissioner?"

"Negative. My scouts saw a warboss leading a large number of orks towards the labs and there are only a few guards there."

"Then I will send three of my men to the labs to get the chemical weapons and bring it back the HQ. My last two men will stay here and protect this area. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I got a report from a small hideout of guardsmen that there was an ork stompa in the city. I have not heard from them in a while. But don't worry my lord, if it comes near here our artillery and tanks will make short work of it."

"As you say Commissioner, we will move out now. Sergeant Harvar out" he ended. "Xeroes, take Anva and Lerron to the science labs. There is a chemical weapon that could destroy this planet so I want you to retrieve it and bring it back here. Jeriss, Gabrian, stay here and protect the base. Phillip and Tarian, you are with me. We are going to the power plant and are going to kill the Warlord. There are also Eldar about so be wary. Stand strong brother for we are the Angels of Death, the Space Marines, the greatest chapter, the Ultramarines, we march for McRagge!"

"And we shall show no fear!" They cried. Then went their separate ways but far away a dark figure was watching them.

Malvanon laughed to himself. "I'll take care of the ones going to the science labs" he said to the ten Eldar around him "when I come back I'll take out their artillery and tanks. Then the stompa will go in followed by a number of ork tanks. What I want you to do is slow down the group heading for the power generator. Rally orks towards them or pin them down with your sniper rifles just slow them down but do not kill them, I want to have some fun."

"Yes Master" they replied without any emotion. Then they set off leaving Malvanon all by himself.

_I have the key I could just leave_ he thought to himself while floating towards the science labs _but this chemical weapon could be useful in the future. And I can't just leave these snobby Ultramarines alive they're just too, annoying and pompous._ His mind fully decided, he flew at full speed to catch up with the marines and then stalked them until they were too far away to get any help.

"I do not like this Xeroes" said Anva while looking around the deserted buildings "there are no orks anywhere, not even any stragglers. There is no glory just walking down some streets and fetching some chemical."

"Then we will say that there were orks" replied Xeroes "and we slaughtered them all in a legendary fight while charging through to the labs where we slew a mighty warboss."

"Yeah, there is no one here to prove us wrong" commented Lerron.

"No one yes" said Malvanon floating down from the top of a building in front of them "yet there is something."

"Demon" shouted Anva who while trying to raise his gun to shoot the C'Tan but a flick of Malvanon's wrist sent a bolt of white lightning at Anva's gun, sending it flying to his right. Xeroes and Lerron also tried to aim at Malvanon but it sent their guns flying as well.

"This is going to be fun" said Malvanon and a bright flash of light was the last thing the three marines saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvar took cover behind a ruined wall while a dozen orks shot at where he was from the second story of an apartment.

"These orks are slowing us down" said Phillip from behind a pillar while bullets rained down around him.

"I see an Eldar rallying more orks towards us from the west" said Tarian while looking down his stalker bolter and crouching behind some rubble.

"It seems they are trying to stop us from getting to the power plant" said Harvar.

"So it seems" replied Phillip while shooting down two orks "we must be doing the right thing." With a few more shots from their guns the last orks were dead and they continued on their mission north, little knowing of what was really happening.

"Commissioner, the ork stompa and its company of tanks are continuing on their path towards us" said a young lieutenant.

"Very good Lieutenant, are all the tanks and artillery ready to fire?"

"Yes Commissioner."

"Good, these orks will not know what hit them. Space Marines, are you ready for the ork rush?"

"Yes Commissioner" said Gabrian "it will be a glorious victory." Far away on the top of a tall skyscraper Malvanon chuckled to himself.

"Glorious, how ridiculous" it said to itself "I will have them ripped, crushed and splattered." At that moment the ork stompa turned the last corner and came into view of the Imperial HQ. It raised its left arm which was covered in missile launchers and machine guns. At once it fired all its guns, showering the guardsmen on the walls with bullets while its missiles pelted at the gates, denting and wearing them down until a single blast from the stompa's belly cannon blasted through the gates, into the main fortress and showering the guardsmen behind it with shrapnel. Not one tank returned fire.

"Sir" cried out the Lieutenant "all of the tanks are not responding. It's as if they were hit with an EMP."

The commissioner was about to think of how this could of happened when the shadow of the stompa fell across them. It stood in front of and to the side of the gate, its weapons ready to fire. Then a dozen Ork Battlewagons charged through the gate, running over guardsmen and unloaded Orks Boyz into the fray. The stompa also started firing at the Imperial tanks with its missile and rocket launchers and its heavy flamer and soon bits of metal and fire were flying across the battlefield killing anyone and everyone who wasn't behind thick metal plating. The commissioner thought about calling a retreat into the bunker network below but realised that nobody would hear him and so decided to go himself. But just before he entered the heavy metal door slammed shut right before him. Helpless to do anything, he turned around and a purple bolt of lightning hit him. If the few remaining Guardsmen had lived to tell anyone they would have said that the Commissioner's flesh was rent from his bones.

Harvar, Phillip and Tarian ran down the metal corridors of the power plant. They had fought for an hour as they slowly moved through the streets and pushed through the ork lines. But then out of nowhere the ork attacks simply stopped. They didn't meet a single ork or Eldar and they quickly reached the plant but still found no orks. As they turned several more corridors and passed though a dozen more doors they finally reached the main control room only to find it empty. The control room was semi-circular in shape with doors to the left and right and one behind them of which they just entered through. The controls looked untouched and undamaged and it looked like no one had been here. Phillip raced to the controls had started searching for any clue if anything happened to them.

"Harvar" he said "the Orks haven't been here nor has the Eldar. Nothing is wrong."

"Where have they all gone" asked Harvar to no one in particular "why the sudden leave."

"They have gone back to their ships" replied a hoarse voice from behind them. At once they turned around and saw Malvanon floating silently with a wicked grin on his face. In its left hand it held a crooked, golden rod with strange symbols on it and a glass and metal container filled with a bright green gas. In its right hand it held a slightly burnt hat which could only belong to the Imperial Commissioner. Malvanon tossed the hat at the Space Marine's feet and they stared at it with disgust. "I'm sorry" it said "but there is no one left to help you."

"We don't need any help to kill you, filth" spat Harvar. They stared down each other for a while before the three raised their guns with incredible speed and let loose a stream of bullets from their guns. But all the bullets simply bounced off Malvanon's metal skin, leaving no marks of any damage.

"My turn" the C'Tan said and shot out its right hand. Lighting crackled from its fingertips which stuck all over the Space Marine's armour, burning and electrifying it. Malvanon stopped for a few seconds, letting the Marines catch their breath before electrocuting them again and again until they were finally dead. Satisfied with their fate Malvanon swept its right hand over the controls sending them haywire. It then flew out of the plant and into space and then back to its master.


	4. Chapter 4

Malvanon flew down a pitch black passage until he came to a sphere shaped room. It looked around the intricate patterns on the walls before finally laying its trembling gaze on the diamond ball, hovering in the centre of the room.

"Mas- Zanzakarog?" it said quickly. "I have the completed key."

"Oh I know Malvanon" the black cloud said in its same echoing yet precise tone. "It was a close call from what I've… heard."

"Yes Zanzakarog, Human reinforcements arrived minutes after the Ork fleet had left. They didn't notice me leaving at all though. Me and my spoils of war" said Malvanon as it reached out its arm and two objects phased into its hand. One a metal container, the other a diamond ball with many crooked, different typed metal rods sticking out of it. The cloud's attention seemed to be fixed on the diamond ball though.

"And now my brother Zanzakarog, I free you from your prison, your shell, your life support and your bed" said Malvanon as the diamond metal ball hovered from its hand and into the large, glowing, diamond sphere. At once the sphere rippled and disintegrated into nothing and the black cloud expanded and filled up the whole room.

"Years I have waited for this moment" the cloud said "and it is here finally."

"You won't kill me will you" asked Malvanon.

"No, I have need of an assistant" answered back the cloud and much to the relief of Malvanon "more like a squire actually."

"I would be honoured Master" said Malvanon.

"Yes, Master…" started Zanzakarog "from now on I will be Master to all. At first I didn't want rivalry between us C'Tan but that led to us turning against everyone and eating each other. We thought no other race could defeat us, and that was true. For the race that killed us was our own. But that is over now. For I will be God to all and the rest of the C'Tan will be my Angels."

"So you intend to release the remaining C'Tan from the Necrons" said Malvanon.

"No" Zanzakarog replied "I will create new C'Tan. And once I have conquered this galaxy I might take back shattered C'Tan… or I might kill them. I haven't decided."

"You can create C'Tan" asked Malvanon.

"No" said Zanzakarog "but I know where to find them and how to release them. But now I must find some energy before I starve and die."

"Ah," said Malvanon eagerly "I have a surprise for you." Just then Zanzakarog felt a change in the atmosphere. Multiple objects just appeared, probably from the Warp, and were now lowering down onto the planet.

"Oh you didn't" said Zanzakarog.

"Happy Freedom Day" laughed Malvanon, happy to see his Master glad. The black cloud blew out of the room, through the passage and out onto the planet. Malvanon followed. Zanzakarog spotted the landing ships in the distance and zoomed towards them.

"Captain" said one of the pilots of the capital ship "we are picking up a strange anomaly coming at us from the mountain range.

"Show me on the main screen" he replied. The main panel turned to show what the camera could see but all the Captain could see was blackness. The Captain was about to voice his complaint but before he could a black cloud covered all the windows.

"Lieutenant" he said "what's happening?"

"I don't know" replied the lieutenant "the cloud has cover the whole ship and I have gotten word from one other ship that it's done the same to it as well before communicating were cut. I can only imagine it has covered the whole fleet."

Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound which was then followed by crashing and smashing sounds and then screams.

"Seal the bridge" commanded the Captain and two guards quickly did so. At first there was silence until black smoke started coming out of every crack, crevice, vent and hole. A tendril of the black smoke drifted over to the door and then the tip went inside of the controls and opened the door. Instantly the black cloud filled the room, draining the life force of everyone and left only cold pale bodies, most of which were still sitting down at their positions. The black cloud then left the fleet and then reformed itself into one big mass.

"That was sooooo refreshing" said the cloud "but we can't leave any evidence." With a wave of one of its tendrils the fleet piled together and turned into rock, leaving only a hill.

"You are most powerful Master" said Malvanon.

"Changing atoms is child's play for me" replied Zanzakarog.

"I bet you are hungry after using that much power."

"No. After years of thinking and self-training I have learnt to quench my unending hunger, and I will teach it to you. After all, I can't have you starving every five seconds or becoming a mindless eating machine."

"You are most gracious Master."

"But now we go to find more of our kin."

"And where are they?"

"The centre of the Galaxy."

"But that's just filled with dying stars and black holes."

"The C'Tan are made from stars but we die quickly inside them unless there is some outside influence that awakes them. And I will be that outside influence."

"But couldn't we just go to any new star Master?"

"No, something about being close to the centre of gravity gives us conscious."

"Then we know where to go, lead the way Master." And with that the two C'Tan flew faster than anything towards the centre of the Galaxy.

So what do you think?

I'm gonna write a third so ideas and thoughts to improve would be nice.

Next story will hopefully have more character progression stuff and it will probably be longer.


End file.
